Hell on Earth
by iLucienne
Summary: A night of silence where things happen the least you expect them to, yet everything falls according to plan. Dae96 and slight 6996


Oh, awesome! I finished it in a few days! xDD To my Chrome, here ya go. Boss loves you.

Xx Hell on Earth xX

It was something she couldn't help doing.

One would succumb to something akin to it, but it was only a matter of time before all strands of patience and resistance breaks.

Now was that time.

xx

"M-mukuro-s-sama…"

The purple haired girl called out, trying to not give into the arising pleasure provided by her so called _master._

"P-please stop… M-mukuro-sama…h-hah…" Chrome cried out. It seemed so real. His fingers, one moment were against her cheek, then caressing her skin under the vest and blouse while the other was under her infamous short skirt.

The man just laughed. That obnoxious, signature giggle of his filled the room and sent shivers down the girl's spine.

This has got to be real.

It has been a few hours after the students were dismissed, and Chrome stayed in order to borrow a few books from the library for Ken and Chikusa, who had nothing else to do in the building besides sleeping and eating. After she was asked to transfer to Namimori in order to further keep an eye on the danger prone Decimo, she began to have a fondness of the said prints. She was in between the novels section and the general fiction when she suddenly heard an inner voice.

Of course, she knew who it was. Several years and experiences have taught Chrome that voice, and she knew that she would recognize the same tune while even writhing in pain through death. Though she wondered, that of all times, why would he call her? Mukuro would usually only appear during battles when Chrome would be in a tight situation, and… this wasn't a tight situation no matter how you look at it.

It was subtle at first and the vessel thought that it was just here mere imagination. But in her next intake of breath, the several books that she clutched tight against her chest dropped to the floor with a soft thud, yet loud sounding in the barely deserted room. There was an immediate sensation burning on her lips, and when she was about to bring her finger to check why that was, another purple haired entity appeared before her.

That was what she thought.

And the whole time, she was crying out a different name in an entirely different voice as well. Her innocence spared, Daemon knew exactly everything about his beloved Chrome. But _this_, her practically moaning out that petty excuse for a mist guardian's name aloud? That was something he was not aware of. He didn't even know why she had him on her mind right now. Oh no, Daemon expected that aloof raven haired guardian or the Vongola tenth himself, but not the one who was technically using her for her body. Humans. You can use them all you want and the best they could get at would be screaming your name while someone else, someone actually worthy of them, would be getting their fantasies to actual reality.

Chrome, who was now leaning against one side of the shelf, had a deep blush across her cheeks and the pale bridge of her nose. Her chest was heaving up and down at the pleasure being sent by Daemon's illusions, and the sight pleased the creator. Another thing he didn't expect was her easy submission to not him, but his illusions. A little tilt of his head can bring the young girl's head into complete euphoria.

The burning sensation, Chrome realized, was Daemon's god forsaken lips pressed against her virgin ones. At first it was alright. At first, when she thought that it was Mukuro, and not the person who tried to kill their whole family. But things changed when what she thought was purple hair, began being visible as a deep shade of blue, before settling to complete cyan hair.

The girl's eyes widened, yet couldn't help but arch her back, feeling the former sensation crawl lower and lower and lower. After a split second, her uniform was sliced in two by an unknown object. It was like it didn't even happen. A gush of wind was all it took and Daemon could already see more of that bare skin. He licked his lips in anticipation, ignoring the young girl's soft sobs and pleas.

Daemon smirked and brushed the fabric away, revealing Chrome's pure white bra and passable breasts. The girl tried desperately to cover herself, but for some unfathomable reason, she couldn't move her hands. Or any other part of her body for that matter. She gasped the moment the founding mist guardian began fondling that area with great interest. He stepped back for awhile and admired the results of his actions. The little guardian was panting madly, most probably because she was such a novice for these things one would even consider her a minor in the particular area. Her hair which usually looks like Mukuro's were messily at both sides of her petite head, waving at the tips. Going down to her neck where small bites were beginning to be more visible, and a few blood dripping ones, knowing that Daemon was another kind of sadistic being.

The tenth mist guardian couldn't hold back her tears anymore, and they were pouring swiftly and creating a little puddle on her neck where it glistened under what she knew was the moon from outside. Of course, the game had to continue, Daemon thought.

No amount of tears would hold him back. He couldn't anymore.

What made Chrome cry was not Daemon's actions, but the lack of the person who was _supposed_ to help her. Fight for her. Rescue her. When she needed Mukuro the most, he couldn't be there. He _wasn't_ there. The repeating realization fastened her tears and Daemon just sighed lazily. With his finger, he traced the girl's soft skin from her neck…to the space in between her breasts…to her abdomen and stopped right above her skirt.

Smirking widely, Daemon did the same thing with her blouse. After a split second, her skirt was no longer identifiable, and she was left in her underwear with her shoes. The cold air hitting her lower regions made her gasp again, clutching the shelves behind her helplessly. The man, very much pleased with the result, leaned his head over to her pelvic area with his tongue lewdly sticking out. This made Chrome's mind work again, and she shouted as loud as she could. "S-stop..!"

Though this surprised Daemon, seeing as he knew she was being thoroughly pleasured, did not stop or halt his movements. Using his teeth to bring down the silk underwear, Chrome began thrashing her head from side to side again. The cyan haired gave her clit one swift lick, and Chrome shuddered and her thrashing was reduced to light whimpering. Without a second to loose, Daemon was rapidly flicking his tongue at Chrome's most sensitive area, and the said girl was sweating badly. A partially unintentional move made her widen her eyes and throw her head back. Daemon's tongue slipped her clitoris and directly went inside her.

Seeing as she liked their current position, Daemon delved deeper into her insides as she moans and gasps words not found in any dictionary. Amused by this, Daemon couldn't help but close his eyes as well. The tight constriction against his tongue was pleasing and so was the little girl's taste.

After a few moments of nothing but gasping and the rustling of their clothes, Daemon climbed on top of Chrome's body since she was already lying down. With a final lick of his lips and a kiss on the female mist guardian's, he entered her quick and fast paced. She cried out in pain, feeling her insides tear and blood trickle silently from her entrance. Daemon couldn't care less, thrusting deep inside her while he breathed hard against her ear. The feeling of Chrome's tight walls were erotically delicious, and he couldn't help but feel like an animal. Hell, if Primo or any of the first generation family was there, he wouldn't let his own pride be soiled by coming first, but who cares. He's been waiting for this damn long enough.

Daemon came hard inside Chrome's lithe body, shivering the pleasure out of his system. Meanwhile, Chrome was still sobbing, but the wetness of her insides ensured Daemon of her own kind of pleasure when she came. Without another word, he slowly faded away, disappearing and leaving Chrome on the floor in the dark area. The man, before he left, couldn't help but cringe at the name that escaped the little girl's lips as she came. The same name that the girl was whispering to herself at that exact moment.

"…M-mukuro…s-sama…"


End file.
